This is it
by Shangreela
Summary: Non, pas de Michaël Jackson ici ! Seulement le point de vue d'une équipe sur leur Cité. No pairing, mais beaucoup d'amour !


Auteur : _Lyly_[u]

Fandom : SG-A

Bêta-lectrice : Fire Serendipity *bisous*

_**Plus je regarde, plus je raisonne**_

_**Et moins le monde m'impressionne**_

Atlantis était prodigieuse. Tout simplement. Tous les mots – surprenante, fascinante, merveilleuse, grande, éreintante, fantastique, magique, exigeante, captivante, extraordinaire, gigantesque, cool, magnifique – s'effaçaient pour n'en laisser qu'un : prodigieuse. Atlantis était prodigieuse.

_El Dorado_ – _**son**_ _El Dorado_. Tels deux jeunes Espagnols pénétrant la cité de l'or, ils avaient pénétré la cité des mythes. Etaient devenus mythe, mythes, mythiques.

Il avait découvert la cité, affronté ses dangers, effleuré ses possibilités, goûté ses prodiges. Ouvert et décrypté ses entrailles, même s'il ne la comprenait toujours pas, elle, la reine. Et elle était tellement, _tellement_ mieux que de l'or !

Chaque jour présentait son défi, chaque jour offrait le bonheur et la quiétude de _pouvoir_ – faire, apprendre, _**être**_. Il y avait les batailles, la mort et le danger en dehors d'Atlantis, et chaque jour le bonheur de pouvoir être soi. De pouvoir être ce qu'il était. La possibilité – l'exigence – de déployer toute l'étendue de son esprit et de l'envelopper tout entier autour de quelque chose de nouveau, de niveau, quelque chose représentant un véritable intérêt. Encore un prodige d'Atlantis. Sur Atlantis.

0n l'avait laissé accéder au plus grand secret des univers. 0n l'avait laissé être soi, épuiser et assouvir, enfin, finalement, après tant de détours, cette avidité et cette revanche ancrées en lui par des années de génie perdues et de frustrations. Il l'avait regardée, elle l'avait raisonné, et il s'était apaisé. Il était avec Atlantis, désormais. Elle ne l'impressionnait plus – elle était lui, il était une partie d'elle. Elle était ce qu'il lui avait toujours fallu. Elle était sa place.

Elle le surpasserait certainement toujours, la reine. Elle était Atlantis, unique et merveilleuse, _prodigieuse_. Il en était fier.

_**Le grand désir de conquérir**_

_**A bien fini par s'endormir**_

Atlantis était vraiment cool, et ce, pour plusieurs raisons : Une, un _vaisseau_ *_spatial*_ dans une _autre galaxie_ ? Cool ! de Deux, une Cité vieille de 10.000 ans construite dans un matériau avec plus de potentiel que toutes les bombes connues ? Super cool ! de Trois, une Cité toute entière qui répond à ses pensées et reprend vie en sa présence ? MegaCool ! de Quatre, jouer au _golf_ en face de l'océan d'Atlantica ? Ça, huhuhu, ça c'était _giga_cool ! de Cinq, voler dans l'espace d'une autre galaxie au commandes d'un pot à yaourt super technologique obéissant à ses pensées ? Ça, c'était bien plus que cool, c'était juste orgasmique.

Mais Atlantis était bien mieux que « cool ». Atlantis était leur reine, leur petite princesse chérie de tous. Atlantis étalait ses merveilles et ses chefs-d'œuvre sous vos yeux, murmurait mille promesses de prodiges dans votre esprit (et les _tenait_), vous choyait et vous gâtait, au sens propre du terme, jusqu'à ce que plus rien d'autre ne trouve grâce à vos yeux. Jusqu'à ce que vous pensiez : ça y est. Je l'ai trouvé. C'est **ça**. Atlantis. _"This is it"_.

Atlantis, insondable et fantastique mécanique précieuse et délicate, était charmeuse, amoureuse, pleine de tendresse – elle était vivante. Atlantis était juste _captivante_.

Et John, ah !, John - John était définitivement gâté pour tout autre chose. La Terre n'était même plus moitié aussi attrayante. Sur Terre, il y avait la pollution qui obscurcissait le ciel, le bruit, les voitures, les Grandes roues, les pizzas et le café, les chaînes de commandements rigides, la guerre, les mauvais souvenirs, sa famille et personne qui l'attendait.

Ici, il _était_ dans le ciel, il s'endormait bercé par le doux remous des vagues chantant contre son esprit, il volait dans des pots de yaourt télépathiques, et _okay_ – les Grandes roues et les pizzas et le vrai café lui manquaient, mais en contrepartie il _faisait_ la chaîne de commandement, la guerre aussi mais en mieux (genre _BattleStar Galactica_ _inside_), et il n'y avait personne pour lui rappeler les échecs qui le hantaient, mais au contraire une famille aimante qu'il s'était _choisie_, et qui refusait de partir en mission ou d'en revenir sans lui.

Atlantis était **ça** pour lui. Ce vers quoi tendait tout son être, la clef de son existence.

Le désir de conquérir, les prises de possessions, les revendications, les masques, les jeux de pouvoir – tout ça s'était effacé, endormi, vibrant en accord avec Atlantis dans un coin apaisé de sa tête. Il avait trouvé sa place (et quelle ironie que ce soit dans un autre univers !).

_**La course folle**_

_**Les caracoles**_

Atlantis était grande. C'était une cité – un vaisseau – vastement étendue. 0n pouvait y marcher des heures sans passer deux fois par le même couloir, sans emprunter le même escalier, ni toucher aux transporteurs. Les galeries étaient larges et hautes, hautes comme un ciel de naquadah, protecteur plus que castrateur.

Sur Atlantis, il pouvait courir sans se sentir emprisonné, fuir sans se sentir abandonné. Les couloirs déserts lui permettaient de s'évader et les sentinelles en service l'empêchaient de s'égarer. La cité lui permettait de lécher ses plaies et de s'immobiliser pour un délicieux instant.

La grandeur d'Atlantis était un mirage, une dualité constante. Des murs mobiles, des fenêtres ouvertes, des pièces de liberté. Un groupe réduit de petites personnes usant de la plus grande arme du plus technologiques des peuples pour basculer l'équilibre des forces dans une galaxie qui n'était pas la leur. C'était sûrement ça, dans tout ça, le plus grand.

La grandeur d'Atlantis ne résidait pas uniquement dans sa structure physique. Elle émanait de ses envahisseurs étrangers qui faisaient la Cité des Ancêtres leur, de ces savants qui apprenaient, de ces soldats qui faisaient de batailles inconnues les leurs. De ces caractères qui firent disparaître l'instinct de course folle, qui atténuèrent le besoin primaire de caracoles, qui repoussèrent la solitude qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaître.

Qui lui offraient un refuge, un asile. Auprès desquels il trouva sa place.

_**Tous mes combats**_

_**S'arrêtent là**_

Atlantis était la seule vérité et l'unique réponse. Si on avait demandé quelle était la réponse aux fléaux de cette galaxie, le Docteur McKay aurait certainement répondu « 42 » sans hésiter, puis marmonné à propos de conjecture et de corrélations entre les cordes d'une théorie étrangère. Pourtant, la réponse, la seule réponse qui valût la peine d'être connue, c'était certainement Atlantis.

L'Atlantis des Ancêtres, l'Atlantis des Terriens, la belle, la _fabuleuse_ Atlantis. Toutes les réponses de l'univers se tenaient là, entre ces jetées, entre ces fenêtres, dans ces tours jaillissantes, ces pics miroitants et ces esprits brillants.

Ce n'était pas uniquement la Cité. C'étaient les gens – les Terriens, les Atlantes, comme ils s'appelaient. Grâce aux Atlantes, Atlantis était la seule vérité – ou peut-être que, grâce à Atlantis, les Atlantes étaient l'unique réponse. C'était parce qu'ils étaient fiers, et n'avaient jamais connu l'asservissement. Ils lui avaient parlé de ces guerres idiotes entre les « pays » d'un même monde qui devait être unité (mais elle comprenait qu'une telle population ne pouvait que s'opposer. Peut-être en aurait-il été ainsi sur son monde dans les Wraiths, et leurs récoltes.) Ils lui avaient parlé de l'« Apartheid » et l'« Europe », et la « Chine » – et les autres ce n'était rien. Assez pour ne pas vouloir recommencer, trop peu pour être brisé et ne plus avoir de volonté. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour porter l'espoir d'une autre galaxie.

Un espoir qui faisait d'Atlantis une place forte, un sanctuaire. Une zone de paix, même en pleine guerre, où l'on pouvait déposer son fardeau pour un instant et relever les épaules. 0ublier un instant l'importance de son rôle parmi son peuple et n'être que le membre d'une petite famille déterminée, soudée et apaisante – apaisée.

Cesser les combats et vivre, profiter de cette vie qui subsistait, rebelle et indocile. Trouver sa place.

_**Moi je crois n'importe quoi**_

Il croyait que la réponse à toutes les questions de l'univers était 42. Il croyait qu'il ne verrait jamais les étoiles d'aussi près qu'il le rêvait. Il croyait qu'il n'avait plus rien d'autre à attendre. Il croyait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien donner d'autre.

Il croyait qu'il pourrait s'en sortir. Elle croyait qu'elle verrait son père sur son lit de mort.

Il se croyait perdu, il croyait qu'on ne le trouverait jamais.

Il se croyait vide, il croyait que plus rien n'en valait la peine désormais.

Il se croyait condamné, il croyait qu'en emporter le plus dans sa tombe serait son but ultime.

Elle se croyait sentenciée, elle croyait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, sinon serrer les dents.

Ils croyaient que leurs vies n'avaient plus rien à offrir. Ils croyaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Ils croyaient que tout ce qui était à leur portée était ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils croyaient que même essayer n'était pas suffisant.

Ils se croyaient morts. Ils avaient tort.

_**Mais surtout en toi**_

Atlantis était l'espoir d'une autre vie. Le carrefour symbolique, le choix d'une route différente. Le symbole du changement.

Atlantis était la clef. Atlantis était la question, la réponse, le problème, _et_ la solution.

Atlantis était magique, et elle était _leur place_.

_**Toi qui es, du fait d'exister**_

_**La seule vérité**_

Atlantis était la seule vérité et l'unique réponse.

Ce qui semblait avoir toujours été et être pour toujours.

La réponse à tous leurs désirs, ce vers quoi tendait tout leur être, ce qu'il leur avait toujours fallu, la clef de leur existence.

Ce qu'ils attendaient sans le savoir, tout ce qu'ils avaient à donner.

Elle était _leur_ et

_**Je t'adore**_

_**Je t'adore**_

_**Aveuglément**_

_**Je t'adore**_

adorée.

* * *

Bon… hm *lisse son chemisier* je ne pense pas être immensément douée pour la songfic *sourit nerveusement* mais j'espère que c'est à peu près réussi, et que ça vous a plu. '^^ Cinq pages, quand même ! J'étais inspirée ! x) *thumb up*

La chanson n'est évidemment pas de moi, mais je l'aime beaucoup. Elle peut se trouver dans le film animé La Route d'ElDorado de **DreamWorks**. J'ai pensé que les paroles collaient terriblement à Atlantis – c'est leur ElDorado, leur cité mythique à eux, cachée et dissimulée, mais il reste un plan, et ils l'ont déchiffré. En plus, j'aime beaucoup ce dessin animé^^ Je le conseille vivement^^

_Lyly_[u]


End file.
